starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Brooklyn Yates
=History= Early Years Brooklyn Yates was born and raised in Roque, an average sized city located on the continent Pacifica, one of six such continents on the jungle world of Arcadia. Her mother was an astronomer who worked on the Deep Space Research Array that orbited the planet, while her father was a commissioned officer in the UNSC Marine Corp stationed at Fort Dean. The planet was a hotbed of Insurrectionist activity during her formative years with several armed conflicts between the UNSC and Insurrectionist forces occurring in the late 2520's. Brooklyn was only 13 years old when the Covenant found Arcadia. It was February 9th, 2531 when Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee and his Fleet of Glorious Interdiction arrived in orbit around the planet, having followed coordinates found on Harvest for a Forerunner Artifact buried beneath the surface of Arcadia's jungle. The ground battles were fierce and devastating, however the combined forces of the UNSC and of Arcadia's own populace would eventually repel the invasion. Despite this relative victory, the damage was done and with Arcadia's location now known to the covenant, mass evacuations were initiated. Human Covenant War Service to the UNSC Combat Evolved Present =Personality and Traits= =Equipment= Armor Spartan Yates is equipped with the GEN 2 MJOLNIR Decimator-class Armor, Strider-class helmet, and Burgundian-class VISR in accordance with both UNSC Regulation 3A-950 and UNSC Equipment Code 20.00.62. Her Armor coloration is primarily Khaki with Salt and Black accents. Yates differs from many Spartan IV's in wearing a solid black under-suit rather than a color matched one. Armament Spartan Yates carries a heavily modified MA37-SPR as her primary weapon. The MA37 Assault Rifle is the standard issued weapon to UNSC Army personnel. During her service to the UNSC Army Yates carried first the standard and later the DMR and SPR versions of the weapon. Once enlisted in the Spartan IV program, she requested the custom MA37-SPR-C from the Armory. As a sidearm Spartan Yates carries a variant of the M6H Magnum pistol. The H2-T is the Tactical Magnum, featuring baffle-free suppression, match grade barrel and 2x full-VISR Smart-Link. It is especially tailored for Spartan force reconnaissance missions. =Service Record= *July 21, 2537 Enlistment *August 03, 2542 Battle for Alluvion *October 28, 2546 Battle of New Llanelli *April 21, 2548 - January 05, 2551 Battle of Meridian *August 09, 2552 - November 19, 2552 Battle of Tribute *April 28, 2554 Battle of Draetheus V *August 11, 2554 Spartan IV *July 21-23 2557 Battle of Requiem *February 07, 2558 - March 01, 2558 Requiem Campaign =Decorations= Individual *Bronze Star with Valor *Purple Heart (2) *Meritorious Service *Joint Service Commendation *Army Commendation (4) (1 with Valor) *Joint Service Achievement (2) *Army Achievement (7) *Army Good Conduct (5) *Requiem Campaign *Outer Colonial Defense Campaign (3) *Epsilon Eriandi Campaign (2) *Fleet Duty *Army NCO Professional Development *Army Service *Army Expeditionary Service (3) *Basic Military Training Honor Graduate *Army Special Operations *Spartan Operations Unit *Army Valorous Unit Citation *Army Superior Unit Award Category:Halo Universe Category:Vague Category:Spartan IV's